Perlett
Planetary Data Perlett is a large celestial body orbiting a sunlike star, its barren, rotted surface baring all kinds of scars and craters. Throughout the thick atmosphere, chunks of what used to be the planet's surface hang low, suspended in the air by unknown means; this is believed to be a side-effect of the Perlettians' frequent use of magic during the war. The atmosphere, once analyzed, was found to vaguely resemble a typical oxygen-based atmosphere, but it has been irreversibly polluted. A thick, dark green smog blankets the entire planet, highly toxic to most organic creatures. This planet was once a beautiful, shining terrestrial planet, with vibrant flora and whimsical fauna, inhabited by ancient devotees of a mysterious deity. Those ancient inhabitants discovered how to imbue life into their extravagant idols, began to battle with each other using those idols, and with seven factions waging war on the planet's surface, it was slowly destroyed, reduced to a shadow of what it once was. Now, only the ruins of one particular sect of ancient Perlettian society remain, eternally guarded by the beings that led to their downfall. Inhabitants The Perlettian Automatons are mono-eyed, golden mechs built in the image of the once living devotees' deity- or one faction's vision of them, at least. These great "angels" were used to wage magic wars between all seven sects of the deity's followers, with each sect's constructs being noticeably different in size, shape and weaponry, composed of a different type of metal. Now, only one kind remains, with the other six surviving only as wrecked scraps of metal and flickering fibers. This build of Automaton is made of a shiny, very hard gold alloy, with eight rounded points in the shape of a large flower, representing the Perlettians' deity Xivana. From the smaller points, four large wings hold the Automaton aloft, though the way these function is not entirely known. From what little analysis has been done, they seem to be made of a very light, aerogel-like substance, with microscopic, conductive fibers running through them. These wings glow brightly and are razor-sharp, allowing the Automaton to cut through just about any organic substance, as well as do a moderate amount of damage to inorganic materials. Alongside this, the Automaton's single eye is made of heavily-faceted glass, resembling a greenish diamond from a distance. This glassy eye helps to refract and focus a very powerful laser beam from within the Automaton. The Automatons are "programmed" to protect Perlett at all costs, and as their original creators are long gone, there seems to be no way to disable this guard protocol. They are immediately hostile to all outsiders approaching the planet, and will attack on sight. Game Data If Perlett were in a Meteos game, it would play as follows: * Stacks feel floaty when ignited, and take a bit before getting down. * Garbage blocks have a 1.5x multiplier here. * The speeder brings more Meteos blocks than speeds the stacks floting in midair.}} Category:Homeworlds